This Love - G-Dragon
Descripción *'Título:' This Love160px|right *'Artista:' G-Dragon *'Álbum:' BIGBANG Vol.1 *'Pista:' #10. *'Género:' Hip hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21 de diciembre de 2006 Video 400px|center G-Dragon Romanización This love yeah yeah yeah This love for my thugging g's and uh I'm straight fallin that's right Yeah yeah yeah This is a song for y'all Oneul-eun dareun nal bodado kwanhi deo seulpeo-jinae Niga bogo shipdago Ijaeneun ireon maldo hal suga eobshi dwe beorin geol Keujeo yeop-aeseo jikyeo bol su jochado eobseo Jeongmal kkeuchin geol Amuri bwado babo katasseo Heot-dwen kidaeman bupulyeo chak-gakman hesseo Keurae neon namja chingu-ga itneundae Naneun keugeol aneun-dae Wae keuraet-neunji keureol-surok niga-irae Chingu-deuli na bogo byeong-shinirae Gyega mweoga keuri jal natnyago Jeongshin chari-rae gajigo nongeorae Sang-gwan eobseo amuryeom eoddae Ireokae-rado neol bol soman itdamyeon nan kegeollo jokhae This love Dashin sarang-ddawon haji anha neomu-na ae-won Nae moseup-eul baraboni Wae iri babo kateun-ji This love imi ddeona-beorin Japgi-aeneun sarajyeo-beorin dora-ojido anheul sarama Meolli Meolli naraga jeo gureum dwi-ro Maeum-aedo eobneun nae yaegi igeoseun machi like hana bbaegi il September 19th neoye saengil Hollo nama Alone Imma fall in love shorty Gieok-eun nani? Nijip apaeseo bami da kadorok Neol kidarin nae mami daltdorok Jangmi han dabal deulgoseo mameun imi deul-ddeosseo Kidaewa-neun dalli Neon an na-ogo biga naeryeosseo Keu jaeseo-ya Naneun mameul jeongri hae (Ni anae) Nugun-ga itgetji Nareul werohae mi-an hae Keu geotdo moreugo neol dang-hwang-gae hessuni (yesni?) Ddo dashi nineun honjaga dwess-euni one love! This love Dashin sarang-ddawon haji anha neomu-na ae-won Nae moseup-eul baraboni Wae iri babo kateun-ji This love imi ddeona-beorin Japgi-aeneun sarajyeo-beorin dora-ojido anheul sarama Meolli Meolli naraga jeo gureum dwi-ro Maeum-aedo eobneun nae yaegi igeoseun machi like hana bbaegi il September 19th neoye saengil Hollo nama Alone Imma fall in love shorty Na eoddeokae haeya dwe neoreul sarang-haneungae Jwejin geotman kateundae jigeum neomu manhi himdeundae Neoye keu namja-aegae chajaga mal hae-jullae Uri ireon andwe-janha Now I'm crazy without you for me. This love ijaen ijjyeo beoril Shigan sokae mut-chyeo jyeo beorin Gieok sokae heunjeok jocha Wae iri gaseum apeunji This love Neomu nado yeorin sarang ira hagiaen eorin Keu chueokdo gieokdo Da meolli meolli naraga jeo gureum dwiro This love this love this love This love this love this love This love this love this love This love this love this love Ooh ooh ooh yeah ooh ooh ooh yeah Hey J how you doing After you left it ain't the same I'm not what I used to be It hurts so much you know I need you girl. I'm thinking about you, This love. Español Este amor sí, sí, sí Este amor me está ahogando por dentro~uh Rectamente estoy cayendo, es cierto, sí, sí, sí Esta canción es para todos ustedes, sí... Sin ninguna razón es día de hoy parece ser más triste que los otros... Te echo de menos Ahora no puedo ... decir más esas palabras No puedo ni incluso estar a tu lado vigilándote debe ser esto el final No importa cómo lo miro, fui estúpido Me llené de falsas expectativas y malentendidos Sí..., tú tienes novio lo sé No sé por qué, pero esto hace que me gustes más y más Mis amigos dicen que soy estúpido ¿De verdad ella es tan buena'. Actúan juntos, ella estaba jugando contigo No me importa, no me pasa nada si ésta es de la única manera que tepuedo ver, es suficiente para mí Este amor, nunca me enamoraré otra vez Cuando veo mi cara desmejorada, me pregunto: ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? Este amor, ya se ha ido, no siendo capaz de cogerlo, porque se ha desvaneció Para la persona que todavía nunca volverá: vuela lejos, lejos, lejos, detrás de las nubes Nada más de tí en mi corazón es como 1 menos 2 19de septiembre, es tu cumpleaños Totalmente solo... Solo, estoy enamorándome sospechosamente ¿Te acuerdas?...¿Cuándo pasé noche fuera de tu casa Crecieron los nervios, por tí, mientras llevaba una docena de rosas, ya estaba mocionado Pero al contrario de mis expectativas: tú no saliste, la lluvia cayó Solo fué entonces cuando decidí irme Dentro de tu corazón debe haber alguien más; anímame Lo siento; ni siquiera lo sabía y ponte en mi sitio (sí) Ahora estoy solo de nuevo (un amor) Este amor, nunca voy a volverme a enamorar Cuando veo mi cara desmejorada, me pregunto: ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? (sí...) Este amor, ey tú, ya se ha ido, y desparecido Nunca yendo a volver, a esa persona: vuela lejos, lejos, detrás de las nubes Nada más de tí en mi corazón es como 1 menos 2 19de septiembre, estaré sólo en tú cumpleaños Solo, solo, me estoy enamorando sospechosamente Sí..., ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Amándote Se siente como un crimen ahora mismo mi corazón está muy cansado Quiero encontrar a tu chico y decirle no podemos hacer esto Ahora estoy loco, sin tí, estúpido yo Este amor, ahora olvidado Sepultado en el tiempo Borrando todos los trozos de mis recuerdos, por qué, por qué duele así mi corazón Este amor, demasiado débil Demasiado joven para decir: esto es amor Ahora todos esos recuerdos: vuelen, lejos, lejos, entre las nubes Este amor ... Este amor ... Este amor ... Este amor... Este amor ... Este amor ... ouoh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeahh Este amor, bebé Ey, J, cómo estas después de que te fuiste, nada es lo mismo de la manera que solía ser duele demasiado, ¿lo sabías? Te necesito chica Siempre ... todo este tiempo... este amor ... Hangul This love yeah yeah yeah This love for my thugging g's and uh I'm straight falling that's right Yeah yeah yeah This is a song for y'all 오늘은 다른 날보다도 관히 더 슬퍼지네 니가 보고 싶다고 이제는 이런 말도 할 수가 없이 돼 버린걸 그저 얖에서 지켜볼 수 조차도 없어 정말 끝인 걸 아무리 봐도 바보 같았어 헛된 기대만 부풀려 착각만 했어 그래 넌 남자친구가 있는데 나는 그걸 아는데 왜 그랬는지 그럴수록 니가 젛아져 친구들이 나 보고 병신이래 걔가 뭐가 그리 잘났냐고 정신 차리래 가지고 논거래 상관 없어 아무렴 어때 이렇게라도 널 볼 수만 있다면 T난 그걸로 족해 This love 다신 사랑따윈 하지 않아 너무나 애윈 내 모습을 바라보니 왜 이리 바보 같은지 This love 이미 떠나버린 잡기에는 사라져버린 돌아오지도 않을 사람아 멀리멀리 날아가 저 구름 뒤로 마음에도 없는 내 얘기 이것은 마치 like 하나 빼기 일 September 19th 너의 생일 흘로 남아 Alone Imma fall in love shorty. 기억은 나니? 네집 앞에서 밤이 다 가도록 널 기다린 내 맘이 닳도록 장미 한 다발 들고서 맘은 이미 들떴어 기대와는 달리 넌 안 나오고 비가 내렸어 그제서야 나는 맘을 정리해 (네 안에) 누군가 있겠지 나를 위로해 미안 해 그것도 모르고 널 당황게 했으니 (yes니?) 또 다시 니는 흔자가 됐으니 one love! This love 다신 사랑따윈 하지 않아 너무나 애윈 내 모습을 바라보니 왜 이리 바보 같은지 This love 이미 떠나버린 잡기에는 사라져버린 돌아오지도 않을 사람아 멀리멀리 날아가 저 구름 뒤로 마음에도 없는 내 얘기 이것은 마치 like 하나 빼기 일 September 19th 너의 생일 흘로 남아 Alone Imma fall in love shorty. 나 어떻게 해야 돼 너를 사랑하는게 죄진 것만 같은데 지금 너무 많이 힘든데 너의 그 남자에게 찾아가 말해줄래 우리 이런 안되잖아 Now I'm crazy without you for me. This love 이젠 잊혀버릴 시간 속에 묻혀져 버린 기억 속에 흔적조차 왜 이리 가슴 아픈지 This love 너무나도 여린 사랑이라 하기엔 어린 그 추억도 기억도 다 멀리 멀리 날아가 저 구름 뒤로 This love this love this love This love this love this love This love this love this love This love this love this love Ooh ooh ooh yeah ooh ooh ooh yeah Hey J how you doing After you left it ain't the same I'm not what I used to be It hurts so much you know? I need you girl. I'm thinking about you, This love. Datos Categoría:G-Dragon Categoría:BIGBANG